1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for capturing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, digital image processing devices such as digital cameras have an auto exposure function which automatically controls the exposure time using an exposure control algorithm. The brightness of a captured image may depend on the amount of light and the amount of light may be controlled by causing a shutter to open for duration of time appropriate for a desired level of brightness. For example, to obtain the desired level of brightness, an auto exposure control algorithm may be configured to increase a shutter speed where detected brightness is greater than a predetermined value, and otherwise decrease the shutter speed to adjust the brightness of the captured image.
However, it may not be easy to find adequate brightness for an image to be captured, and a user may not obtain a satisfactory image only with the conventional auto exposure function. For example, when a user takes a photograph in bright conditions, such as when the user photographs the sun, photographs an object against the sun, or photographs an object near a window, the object may appear dark while the background is extremely bright in comparison. In such a case, it is hard to obtain a clear image of the object.